Dispensers are known which are designed to either automatically or non-automatically dispense lengths of wiping
materials in public or private toilets. Such devices employ various materials: paper, cotton wool, non-woven materials all of which are somewhat absorbent. It has become customary to fabricate such materials whereby they are webs of thinner and thinner and concomitantly more and more fragile.
Problems arise as the sheets of wiping materials become thin, they do not tear at their respective kiss die cuts.
In order to overcome such a problem the present application discloses an apparatus which advantageously can dispense lengths of the thinnest wiping materials.